Un monde à soi
by TisingeD
Summary: Bella, le soir de sa majorité, apprend par hasard que Phil n'est pas son père biologique. Lorsqu'elle prend la décision de retrouver son véritable père, elle chamboulera sa vie. Vampires/Edward et Bella
1. Prologue: Découverte

Salut à tous ! Me voici enfin ... Ceci est ma première Fiction alors soyez indulgent je vous pris.

Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les adapter ;)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Prologue

_POV Bella_

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle m'ait fait ça. Ma propre mère m'a menti pendant des années ! Et il fallait que j'apprenne la vérité à peine quelques heures après la fête organiser en l'honneur de mon anniversaire. Comme l'a dit Rose, « Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on a 18 ans Bell's. Il faut célébrer cela en Grand ! ». Mais bien sûr, il fallait que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un vienne me gâchez tout cela ...

_Flashback_

_Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes que Rose et Jazz étaient retournés dans leur chambre respective. Notre trio infernal s'était déchaîné sur la piste de danse du New Moon's Pub. Le propriétaire, un ami d'enfance à moi, Jacob, nous avait offert une tournée afin que nous puissions célébrer l'heureux jour. Même mes parents, Renée et Phil, avait passé du bon temps. Alors une fois à la maison, nous étions vite montés nous coucher pour être en forme le lendemain matin._

_Je me retournais dans mon lit quand j'eus l'envie subite d'un bon verre de lait (N/A Bahh ouaiie moi ça m'arrive souvent xD). Je pris donc mon temps pour descendre les escaliers, mais en me dirigeant vers la cuisine, j'entendis des voix, comme deux personnes qui se disputaient, ce qui était étrange compte tenu du fait que tout le monde était censé être au lit. Je n'entendais que quelques brides de la conversation._

_- ...fille...droit de savoir...plus une enfant. C'était la voix de Phil. Non mais de quoi parlent-ils ? Je décidai d'en avoir le cœur net. J'avançai un peu plus dans le couloir en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire craquer les lattes du plancher sous mes pas._

_- Il n'en est pas question ! Je refuse de la faire souffrir inutilement. Tu es son père et Bella est ta fille. Elle n'a pas besoin de connaître la vérité, entendis-je ma mère lui répliquer._

_- La vérité sur quoi ? Je venais de pénétrer dans la cuisine. Ils étaient tous deux assis à la table et me regardaient comme 2 gamins pris en flagrant délit. _

_-Euh de quoi parles-tu ma chérie ? Que fais-tu debout à cette heure-ci ? dit-elle en regardant l'horloge en face d'elle, autrement dit en fuyant mon regard. Je ne les laisserai pas s'en tirer ! Ils me devaient des explications !_

_- Maman ! Quelle vérité ! Je la vis déglutir péniblement. Elle savait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Alors elle respira profondément, comme pour se donner du courage, et releva la tête pour que je puisse saisir ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à me révéler._

_- Sur ton père, Bella. _

_Alors je me tournai vers Phil afin de comprendre. Dire que j'étais confuse serais un euphémisme. Il s'en rendit compte et s'expliqua, voyant très bien que sa femme serait incapable de révéler quoi que ce soit._

_- Je ne suis pas ton père ma puce, ou plutôt pas ton père biologique. _

_Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'eux-mêmes et ma mâchoire se décrocha, signifiant clairement que j'étais estomaquée. Alors Phil se tourna vers ma mère et lui fit signe de poursuivre. Elle poursuivit donc avec une difficulté bien visible._

_- Si tu veux comprendre, alors je devrai commencer par le commencement. À 18 ans, j'ai épousé, sur un coup de tête, mon petit-ami avec qui j'entretenais une relation depuis 2 ans. James était romantique à souhait et très attentionné. J'étais raide dingue de lui et c'est ce qui m'a aveuglé. À la suite de notre mariage, nous nous sommes installés à Seattle. Environ 5 ou 6 mois plus tard, il a commencé à être violent pour telle ou telle raison. Je me répétais que c'était ma faute et que je devrais faire plus attention. Puis un mercredi soir, alors que je revenais d'une visite chez le dentiste, dont le cabinet se trouvait à Port Angeles, ma voiture est tombée en panne. J'étais décidément trop loin pour rentrer à pied et de plus le ciel s'assombrissait dangereusement, menaçant. C'est là que je l'ai rencontré. Il rentrait, épuisé d'un « call » où il a été appelé de toute urgence pour une broutille, quand il aperçut une jeune femme sur le bas côté, près de sa voiture, qui avait l'air totalement angoissée. _

_« Il s'arrêta, se présenta en tant que Charlie Swan et me demanda ce qui m'était arrivé. Lorsqu'il comprit la situation, il me proposa de me conduire chez lui où je pourrais appeler et expliquer à mon mari le problème et me reposer puisqu'il était trop tard pour me reconduire, surtout avec la tempête qui se préparait. Je le suivis donc jusqu'à sa voiture de patrouille, puis il m'ouvrit galamment la porte, ce qui bien évidemment me fit rougir fortement _(N/A Eh faut bien que Bella tienne cela de quelqu'un *rires*)_. Il se dirigea vers une petite bourgade du nom de Forks, dont il, m'apprit-il, était le shérif depuis peu de temps. La maison devant laquelle il s'arrêta avait du charme tout en restant simple. Elle était blanche, à deux étages, et je la trouvais parfaite, va savoir pourquoi ... »_

_Toujours aucune réaction de ma part. J'écoutais mais ne pouvait prononcer un seul mot._

_« Donc j'ai contacté James et lui ai expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Mais il ne l'a pas aussi bien prit que Charlie avait présumé. Il me traitait de bonne à rien et disais que j'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans me gourer. Je lui ai seulement dit que je rentrerais le lendemain puis j'ai raccroché et fondu en larmes tout en ramenant mes genoux près de ma poitrine en les entourant de mes bras. Charlie qui était allé chercher du café dans la cuisine me retrouva dans cette position. Il m'a demandé ce qui me mettait dans cet état, puis voyant que je ne répondais pas, il a voulu me réconforter comme il le pouvait, c'est-à-dire très gauchement malgré que l'intention y était. Il s'est assis à mes côtés et, pour je ne sais quelle raison, je me suis jetée dans ses bras pour tenté de trouver un peu de réconfort. Il fut surpris de ma réaction et quelque peu mal à l'aise mais ne bougea pas et ma frictionna le dos. Lorsque mes larmes se sont taries, je me suis endormie dans ses bras. Le lendemain matin, je tombai du divan où je m'étais endormie. Charlie, en entendant ma chute, vint m'aider à me relever, mais je le fis trébucher de nouveau et l'entrainai dans ma chute, qui ne fut pas trop douloureuse pour moi puisque j'atterris sur lui. Nos regards se sont accrochés et nos lèvres ce sont jointes avec avidité. C'était magique et tout ceci nous mena à ... enfin je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin. » _

_« J'appris que ma voiture ne serait prête qu'à la fin de la semaine, ce qui n'enchanta guère James, bien qu'à ce moment-là j'étais totalement sur mon petit nuage et que ce qu'il me dit ne m'atteint pas. Je pensai donc la semaine avec le beau Shérif de Forks et disons que ... eh bien ... tu vois où je veux en venir. Donc c'est à contrecœur que j'abandonnai Charlie à la fin de la semaine la plus magnifique de mon existence. Mais bien sûr les problèmes ont continués et James à continuer son manège. Je n'ai pas appelé Charlie pour avoir de ses nouvelles comme il me l'avait suggérer avant mon départ. »_

_« Trois mois plus tard, je commençai à être plus fatiguée et à me sentir nauséeuse, ce qui, je peux te l'affirmer, n'a pas du tout plu à James parce que j'avais moins d'énergie à lui consacrer. Après le ménage, le lavage et la préparation des repas, je tombais littéralement de fatigue pour ne me réveiller que très tard le lendemain, m'attirant encore ses foudres. Un jour, je ne me suis pas réveillée à temps pour lui préparer son dîner et il s'est acharné sur moi. J'eus à me rendre aux urgences puisque que quelques blessures ne cicatrisaient pas et étaient douloureuses. »_

_« On m'annonça, après toute une série d'examens et de soins, que j'étais enceinte d'environ 12 semaines et que tout se déroulait à merveille. En faisant un rapide calcul, j'ai comprit que James n'était pas ton père, puisque qu'il était parti en voyage d'affaire à peine quelques heures après mon retour de Forks et que par conséquent, Charlie, mon amant, l'était. Cela m'enchanta et je me sentie de nouveau merveilleusement bien, malgré le fait que je devrais faire face à James. » _

_« Ce soir là, James est rentré saoul d'une soirée bien arrosé à la suite de la signature d'un contrat avec une industrie de produit pharmaceutique. Il me trouva endormit sur le fauteuil une énième fois et se mis dans une colère noir. Il me frappa à plusieurs reprises avant que je ne m'enferme dans la salle de bains. »_

_Ma mère retenait ses larmes en se remémorant cet horrible et triste souvenir, mais elle continua tout de même son récit._

_« J'ai alors comprit que je ne voulais plus endurer ce calvaire et que je devais fuir pour te protéger. Dès qu'il fut endormi, je fis mes valises et emportai tout ce que je pus. Je passai à la banque pour vider mon compte et je filai en direction de l'aéroport. Je pris le premier vol vers Phoenix, connaissant une vieille tante qui accepterait peut-être de m'héberger quelque temps. Elle accepta de me laisser une chambre à condition que je fasse ma part, c'est-à-dire payer un petit loyer, mais je n'avais pas à me plaindre puisqu'elle préparait les repas et qu'ils étaient merveilleux. »_

_« Puis j'ai commencé à acheter des articles de bébés pour toi et je remarquai que mon compte allait bientôt être à sec. J'ai donc décidé de trouver un emploi, mais du travail pour une femme enceinte de 5 mois ce n'est pas facile à trouver. C'est en sortant d'un entretien d'embauche que j'ai rencontré Phil. » Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit tendrement. « J'étais désespérée de trouver un boulot alors je me suis effondrer sur un banc, en larmes. Les hormones prenaient le dessus et c'était difficile de les contrôler. »_

_Phil continua l'histoire._

_- Je venais de me séparer de ma femme qui s'était sauvé avec son agent parce qu'il lui promettait de l'entrainer au sommet et m'avait laissé nos jumeaux. J'étais trop occupé par les entrainements et les voyages car une carrière de joueur de baseball professionnel ce n'est pas facile à bâtir. Lorsque je l'ai vu, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis approché et j'ai tenté de la réconforter. Lorsqu'elle fut plus calme, j'ai voulu comprendre la raison de cette crise de larmes et elle m'expliqua tout. »_

_- Je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi d'ailleurs, dit-elle rieuse._

_- Peu importe! Ce qui compte c'est qu'en apprenant cela, j'ai bondit de joie et lui ai immédiatement proposé un poste de nourrice qu'elle accepta avec empressement._

_- Je n'aurais pas trouvé meilleure occasion. Et puis le patron était très sexy, ajouta-t-elle, un petit sourire taquin aux lèvres._

_Je ne disais toujours rien, attendant la suite._

_- Et bien la suite est simple. Nous sommes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre et lorsque tu es née, j'ai promit de t'aimer comme ma fille parce que je te considérais et considère toujours comme telle. Nous nous sommes mariés et je t'ai adopté. Nous avions décidé d'attendre ta majorité pour t'en parler mais ta mère souhaitait finalement ne rien te dire, comme tu as pu en être témoin ce soir. _

_- Voilà, tu sais tout ma chérie._

_Je réfléchis quelques secondes puis demandai. _

_- Et Charlie ? Est-ce qu'il sait qu'il a une fille ?_

_- Eumm... non nous ne lui avons jamais dit, répondis ma mère._

_Je ne demandai rien de plus et montai en courant m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Ma mère tenta de me suivre, mais Phil l'en empêcha en lui disant de me laisser du temps._

_Fin du Flashback_

Qu'est-ce que je devais faire? La laisser me mentir et ne rien y faire? Et mon père? Devrais-je lui dire que j'existe? Une idée germa alors dans mon esprit.

Dès le lendemain, je décidai d'en informer ma mère.

- Maman, j'ai pris une décision.

- Une décision à propos de quoi, demanda-t-elle craintivement.

- Je veux rencontrer mon père ...

Elle me regarda choquée, mais ne dit rien. Elle avait comprit que cela n'était point une suggestion.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous?

Laissez moi des reviews !

Amitiés

Dey ;D


	2. Note

Note

Eh bien j'avoue être embêtée. Dans ma tête, je pensais faire pour ma première fiction une histoire pourtant sur l'amour de Bella et Edward, et celui-ci étant vampire. Seulement en y repensant, je me mélange un peu. Si je veux suivre les couples traditionnels (ce que j'aimerais), Phil et Renée perdraient leurs 3 enfants d'un même coup ... Cela me ferait étrange de les faire tous devenir vampire afin qu'ils puissent demeurer avec leurs tendres moitiés. Voilà pourquoi j'ai pensé peut-être faire cette histoire en All-humans et garder mes vampires pour ma prochaine fiction ... (J'ai déjà une idée pour un autre All-humans).

Enfin faites moi part de votre avis ! Merci

Bisous et Amitiés

Dey


	3. Si l'angoisse avait un nom

Aye aye aye ! Vous pouvez me jeter des pierres ... Je suis affreusement désolée pour le temps d'attente :(

Tout va mal de mon côté ... j'essaie de passer outre mais ce n'est pas facile ! ='(

Je suis dans un programme scolaire qui me bouffe mon temps ... Je n'ai plus le temps de lire (enfin presque), de dessiner ou d'écrire !

Croyez-moi, le P.E.I. va compter une étudiante en moins l'an prochain ... c'est un très bon programme pour qui aime travailler et n'a que ça à faire, mais moi ça me ronge de ne pas avoir de temps pour moi et pour mes passions.

Mais bon, revenons à nos moutons ;) Hihi je vais continuer avec ma lancée sur les vampires et advienne que pourra ... Si ça devient trop bizarre, j'attends de vous la franchise et la sincérité de me le dire ...

Alors voilà la suite tant attendue et encore milles fois pardon ! :3

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Si l'angoisse avait un nom...

_Bella POV_

Nous y voilà ! Nous étions à l'aéroport, attendant le prochain avion en partance pour Seattle.

- Promets-moi d'être prudente ma chérie, me supplia presque ma mère. Elle s'était bien faite à l'idée, quoiqu'elle n'en ait pas vraiment eut le choix.

- Bien évidemment, lui répondis-je au moment même où l'on appelait les passagers de mon vol.

Je leur dis au revoir et à la suite d'énièmes conseils, me dirigeai vers la porte d'embarquement. Le vol se passa sans encombre et j'atterris en fin d'après-midi. Je pris donc le bus afin de me rendre à Forks, à environ 2 heures de route, afin d'y commencer mon enquête. Si Charlie réside encore au même endroit, il ne sera pas trop difficile de le retrouver.

Le soleil s'était tapi derrière la ligne d'horizon créée par la forêt environnante. Tout n'était que verdure et terre. L'humidité de cette ville ne me réjouissait pas et les nuages semblaient menaçants. Je continuai à observer le paysage défilé devant mes yeux.

Au bout d'un long moment, le premier arrêt apparut et je descendis aussitôt de cet autobus afin de regagner la chambre d'hôtel que j'avais au préalable réservée. Ce n'était pas un « 4 étoiles », mais cela suffirait amplement pour le moment. Je me présentai à la réception et rapidement, obtins la clé. Je tombai littéralement d'épuisement sur le lit et m'endormit, bercée par les bras de Morphée.

...

Le lendemain matin, je m'éveillai alors que le soleil inondait ma chambre de ses doux rayons. Je pris une douche afin de tenter de me calmer.

_C'est aujourd'hui que tu vas le rencontrer... _

Étais-je réellement prête?

Me croira-il?

M'acceptera-il?

Voudra-t-il de moi dans sa vie?

Toutes ses questions sans réponse me rendaient folle. Voyant que cela n'avait rien d'apaisant, j'éteignis l'eau, m'enrobai dans un peignoir et allai m'étendre sur le lit. Un tourbillon de scénarios, plus farfelues les uns que les autres, se jouaient dans ma tête. Je décidai j'en avoir le cœur net!

Après m'être soigneusement préparée, je pris mon manteau ainsi que ma bourse et sortis. Il devait probablement travaillé à cette heure-ci. Je devrais lui rendre visite ce soir. Cependant, il me fallait tout d'abord connaître l'adresse de son lieu de résidence. Ma mère m'avait bien décrite la maison, mais elle ne se souvenait plus de son emplacement exact.

Je devrai donc me débrouiller afin de l'obtenir. Cette ville, si telle je puis la qualifiée, est minuscule. Tout le monde doit savoir où réside le shérif, ou du moins comment le joindre. J'entrai donc dans une supérette du « centre-ville » et allai directement vers la seule caisse qui y était.

- Que puis-je pour vous?, me demanda poliment la jeune femme à la peau mate de l'autre côté du comptoir; Leah, si j'en croyais le badge de son uniforme.

- Eh bien j'aimerais savoir si vous connaissiez un certain Charlie Swan.

- Le shérif? Mais bien sûr!, me répondit-elle derechef.

- Eh bien serait-il possible de me donner ses coordonnées? J'aimerais lui parler en privé et ce, en dehors de ses fonctions officielles.

- Évidemment! Attendez, je vais vous écrire cela sur un morceau de papier. Charlie est un ami de mon père, Harry, prit-elle la peine de m'informer. Tenez!

Elle me le tendit, je la remerciai et sortis.

Il n'était que 14h... Comment allais-je survivre à toute cette pression?

J'eus alors l'idée du siècle! Je me promenai dans la ville jusqu'à ce que j'eux trouvé l'objet de mon désir. Indubitablement, un livre serait le meilleur remède à mes maux. J'entrai dans la librairie et me promenai de rayon en rayon, en quête d'un quelconque classique à me mettre sous la dent. Je réussis à dénicher quelque chose de potable et après être passée à la caisse, où personne n'attendait, je me dirigeai vers un petit café afin de m'attaquer à ma lecture.

...

Le temps fuit à une vitesse telle que lorsque je levai enfin le nez de mon bouquin, le soleil entamait sa descente laissant place à l'obscurité... Le crépuscule, le moment de la journée où je ressens l'inéluctable sensation que quelque chose manque à ma vie, où j'ai l'impression qu'elle tourne inlassablement en boucle. Malgré le poids des révélations de ma mère, je percevais toujours cette solitude oppressante.

Je refermai et rangeai l'ouvrage dans mon sac à main et en sortis le papier où la jeune caissière m'avait noté ce qui semblait être l'apogée de mon voyage, ma plus grande crainte.

Je me renseignai, avant de sortir du commerce, sur la direction à prendre afin de me rendre sans difficulté. Le serveur me donna les directives que j'inscrivis à l'endos de la note.

L'heure tant attendu arriva ...

* * *

Je sais, c'est court ! Je vous promets de faire plus long la prochaine fois...

Laissez-moi des reviews ;)

Bisous

Dey !


End file.
